It is well known that a magnetic sensor is used for detecting the rotating speed of a target wheel, for example, the magnetic sensor can be a Hall sensor, an anisotropic magnet resistor (AMR) or a giant magnet resistor (GMR), etc. At present, it is known that the Hall sensor can be used for detecting the rotating speed and rotating direction of the target wheel. In general, a single sensor chip is encapsulated in the shell of each sensor device for achieving a certain function, and multiple different sensor devices are used for achieving different functions. However, when multiple functions need to be achieved, the manufacturing cost is high and the structure is not compact when using the multiple sensor devices.
Customers sometimes hope that two sensors are encapsulated in one shell, so as to achieve different functions by using one sensor. Moreover, the application requirements and interface requirements of different customers are also different. For example, a certain customer A needs a Hall sensor provided with three output pins, and it is required that one output pin is a signal end used for outputting a signal including rotating direction information, one pin is a signal end used for outputting a signal including rotating speed information and another pin is a power supply end. A certain customer B needs a Hall sensor provided with three output pins, and it is required that two of the output pins are power supply ends and the other output pin is a signal end used for outputting a signal including information of rotating direction and rotating speed. Since each Hall sensor chip is provided with two pins, namely the signal end and the power supply end, the four pins of the two Hall sensors need to be matched with different three pins requirements of different customers; meanwhile, since the requirements of different customers on pin interfaces are different, usually different moulds need to be adopted and different sensor interfaces need to be designed, if one follows a common design. This will cause high manufacturing cost and low manufacturing efficiency of the sensor device.